Across the Universe: Star Wars Edition
by Codywolf
Summary: A switch is hit on a mysterious box and the entire galaxy is changed. Everyone is singing and dancing! And what does this mean for Obi-wan and Satine's realtionship? They will have to find out one song at a time.
1. Wanted Dead or Alive

Wanted Dead or Alive

Bane quietly crept forward, gun at the ready as he moved towards the single piece of machinery in the room with him. He knew he wasn't the only looking for this piece, but he didn't see the importance of it. It was this weird shaped box with some buttons and dials on it. It didn't look scary and its energy signature was weak, very weak. He came to stand over it, staring down at it, puzzled why he was being paid so much for one little box.

"I'll take that, Bane," A voice said from behind him and Bane turned to see Aurra Sing, her rifle aimed at his head.

"So, who sent you here?" Bane said smugly, leaning against the box. His elbow slipped and he hit a button. It coughed, then a weird blue light shown from it, blinding them. A high pitched noise filled their ears and they fell to the ground. When it was done, they both looked at the machine. It was the same as before, but now it was humming.

"Great, you broke it," Aurra growled.

"Hey, don't worry your pretty little head. You don't have a big enough rep to fear anything," Bane laughed as he examined the box.

"We're all the same to the Jedi. Just another bounty hunter for their lists," Aurra snarled.

"It's all the same, only the names will change. Everyday it seems we're wasting away. Another place where the faces are so cold, I drive all night just to get back to home," Bane starred at Aurra, eyes wide as he begins to sing. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive."

"Sometimes I sleep; sometimes it's not for days. The people I meet always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink. The times when you're all alone all you do is think," Aurra moved closer to Bane, fear in her eyes as she began to sing. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive!"

"Oh and I ride!" Bane grabs Aurra's hand, spinning her round. They start singing together as he holds her in his arms. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride.I'm wanted dead or alive."

"And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back," Bane starts to play an air guitar. "I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back."

"I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall," Aurra starts going pumping her fist in the air. "I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all."

"'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride!" They both start singing together as they come face to face with each other. "I'm wanted dead or alive!'Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side! I'm wanted dead or alive!" Aurra and Bane go the rest of the way, kissing. Aurra pulls away, eyes wide," What did we just do?"

Bane shakes his head, confused," I don't know."


	2. Yellow Submarine vs Hamster Dance

Anakin slowly made his way through the halls in the Senate building. He was trying to think of a way to tell Padme about his problem, but he couldn't find the words. Obi-wan was driving him nuts, refusing to admit he liked the Duchess, even though Anakin had learned from Rex that Cody suspected Obi-wan liked her. Anakin ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the hall to Padme's office. He was so focused on his problem, he didn't notice the two droids coming towards him.

"YEEHAA!" R-2's squeal carried down the hall and Anakin looked up, surprised. "Tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou!"

"That's not a very good song, R-2," C-3PO shook his head and to Anakin's great surprise, started to sing. "In the town where I was born,lived a man who sailed to sea and he told us of his life in the land of submarines!"

R-2 peeped back rudely and began to whistle," "Tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou!"

C-3PO cut in,"So we sailed on to the sun till we found the sea green,and we lived beneath the waves, in our yellow submarine!"

R-2 pumped into C-3PO, cutting him off,"Tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou!"

"R-2, just try my song," C-3PO pleaded before he started up again. "We all live in yellow submarine,yellow submarine, yellow all live in yellow submarine,yellow submarine, yellow submarine!"

R-2 squealed something that sort've sounded like "submarine".

"Very good, R-2. No more of that ridiculous nonsense,"C-3PO said happily. "One more time! We all live in yellow submarine,yellow submarine, yellow submarine!We all live in yellow submarine,yellow submarine, yellow submarine!"

"Tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou!" R-2 squealed as they moved past Anakin.

"R-2! That's not right!" C-3PO threw up his hands, turning to Anakin. "Master Anakin, please tell R-2 my song is better!"

"Why are you singing at all?" Anakin stared at them, eyebrow cocked.

"Well......um.......I don't know, sir. We just are," C-3PO glanced at R-2. "Of course, he has to be rude about his singing. It shouldn't even be called singing."

"I don't know, 3PO, it sounded kinda catchy to me," Anakin laughed as R-2 wobbled back and forth, whistling happily. "Could you two tell me if Senator Amidala is in her office?"

"Of course, sir. She was in there a few minutes ago and you are the first person we have run into since coming out here. She yelled at us for being annoying," C-3PO huffed. "Honestly, I think it was R-2's fault, with is insistant screeching."

"I have to go," Anakin quickly siad before rushing down the hall as R-2 began to squeal, which probably if translated into basic would be some pretty back obsencities. Anakin made it to Padme's door without incident, R-2's and C-3PO's argueing following him down the hall as he knocked on the door.


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

"Come in," Anakin smiled when the sweet, angelic voice answered as the door opened. He slowly made his way in, watching the woman sitting behind the desk as she worked. "May I help you?"

"Well, there is something," Anakin smiled as Padme looked up, surprised. He was surprised himself when he started to sing. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something I want to hold your hand! I want to hold your hand!I want to hold your hand! Oh please, say to me you'll let me be your man .And please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand! "

Padme stood, moving over to him,"And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide! Yeah, you've got that something,I think you'll understand when I'll say that something I want to hold your hand! I want to hold your hand!"

Anakin took her hand and joined in,"I want to hold your hand! And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide!"

Anakin pulled her close as they continued to sing,"I want to hold your hand! I want to hold your hand! I want to hold your hand!"

Padme stood on her tiptoes and they kissed long and hard. Anakin was the first to pull awa,"THat wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, actually."

"Is it ever?" Padme sighed, pulling away. "Obi-wan?"

"Yeah, he's just so tense lately and he tries to deny it, but I know he wants Satine," Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "He's driving us all crazy, especially Cody."

"How can you tell?" Padme frowned.

"He's gotten really quiet of late, more than usual and he's not hanging out with Rex and the gang as much. I know part of it is Obi-wan, but I don't know about the rest."

"That's not driving Cody crazy, hon," Padme smiled.

"It's not just that, Rex and I both went to go talk to Cody about the situation and we find out he's having nightmares, so we start keeping a closer eye on him. Cody talks to himself and wanders around the base randomly!" Anakin threw up his hands.

"Anie, you need to calm down. I think I may be able to help you with your problem," Padme smiled. "Satine has requested to come with me when I go through and inspect your ship at the same time Obi-wan's squad will be joining you to go to Rhen Var. If we plan this right, we may get them together."

"I knew there was a reason I came here!" Anakin pulled Padme close.

"Other than to hold my hand?" Padme smiled as Anakin pulled her into a kiss.


	4. Sweet Caroline, Life is Beautiful!

Cody slowly made his way into the hangerbay. He was tired beyond belief. Each night for the past two weeks, Rex, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, or a combination of the three had stopped by his quarters at any point during the night. He couldn't think straight and he was afraid Anakin was noticing. Anakin was busy enough with the Duchess and the Senator. Cody sighed, he needed a break, badly.

"Hey, Codes!" Rex's voice carried over to him and Cody sighed. Another lovely day with his men, yippie. Cody glanced over at Rex before sitting down next to Anakin.

Anakin glanced at him, then at the confused Rex,"Having problems, Commander?"

"No, sir, Rex and I are just having a little disagreement," Cody mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Have you been sleeping?" Anakin peered closer at him.

"Don't you have a Duchess and Senator to watch?" Cody growled.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Anakin sighed. Things were worse than he had first thought.

"What is Rex doing?" Cody groaned. Anakin looked to see Rex walking up to Ahsoka, who was sitting by Satine and Padme.

"Where it began, I can't begin to knowin', but then I know it's growin' strong. Was in the spring, then spring became the summer. Who'da believed you'd come along ? Hands, touchin' hands," Rex took Ahsoka's hand. "Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you! Sweet Caroline! Good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined to believe they never would. But now I -"

Ahsoka stood, jerking her hand out of Rex's, stunned, but Rex kept going," Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely. We fill it up with only two. And when I hurt, hurtin' runs off my shoulders. How can I hurt when holdin' you? Warm touchin' warm," Rex held his hand out to Ahsoka. "Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you!"

Ahsoka smiled and took Rex's hand, who spun her around," Sweet Caroline! Good times never seemed so good! I've been inclined to believe they never would!Oh!No! No!"

Rex pulled Ahsoka into a kiss as some other clones began to sing," Sweet Caroline! Good times never seemed so good!Sweet Caroline! I've been inclined to believe they never could!"

Ahsoka pulled away, looking deeply into Rex's eyes,"Life is beautiful, we love until we die. When you run into my arms,we steal a perfect moment. Let the monsters see you smile, let them see you smiling."

Rex smiled down at Ahsoka, brushing away her tears,"Do I hold you too tightly? When will the hurt kick in?"

Ahsoka shook her head,"Life is beautiful, but it's complicated. We barely make it. We don't need to understand,there are miracles, miracles."

Rex nodded, hugging Ahsoka," Yeah, life is beautiful. Our hearts, they beat and break. When you run away from harm,will you run back into my arms,like you did when you were young? Will you come back to me?"

Ahsoka twirled away from Rex, smiling,"I will hold you tightly when the hurting kicks in. Life is beautiful, but it's complicated, we barely make it. We don't need to understand, there are miracles, miracles."

Rex sighed,"Stand where you are. We let all these moments pass us by."

Ahsoka laughed," It's amazing where I'm standing,there's a lot that we can is ours just for a moment. There's a lot that we can give."

Rex pulled Ahsoka close as they both sang," It's amazing where I'm standing,there's a lot that we can is ours just for a moment. There's a lot that we can give."

Anakin turned to Cody,"Guess that answers that question."

Cody was leaning against the wall, fast asleep.


	5. Ready For This?

Anakin shook his head and stood, glaring as Obi-wan made his way over to him. Obi-wan didn't even notice the limp form of his commander behind Anakin,"Anakin, have you seen Cody?"

"No, I have not," Anakin growled. "Which may be a good thing, since maybe he is actually getting some sleep."

"He gets plenty of sleep," Obi-wan countered. surprised by Anakin's out burst.

"No, he doesn't, Obi-wan! Look behind me, this may be the most sleep he has had in the past couple weeks because some people on this ship can't get over themselves and solve their own problems!" Anakin moved aside so Obi-wan could see Cody.

"Why is he like that?"

"Because certian people find it funny to wake him up in the middle of the night and complain and confess."

"Oh," Obi-wan sat down. "He never complained about it, though."

"He hasn't yet, I just noticed some things," Anakin sat down next to Obi-wan. "He tends to stay bottled up."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"Not we, you."

Alarms started to blare around the ship and Cody jerked awake,"What's going on?"

"Sir, we've just hopped out of hyperspace and we're run into the Seps blockade," Odds ran over. "They want us to be on the transports in five."

"Okay, get the men going,"Cody stood. "I need to find the Generals."

"Cody?" Anakin smiled slightly.

"What?" Cody rounded on them, expecting some rookie. "Oh, sirs. We kinda need to go."

"I'll go get Ahsoka and Rex,"ANakin stood. "See you two on the transport."

"Cody, I'm sorry about the past couple weeks," Obi-wan said softly as Anakin and Odds left.

"Sir, I was just doing my duty," Cody grabbed his helmet and blaster. "I'll see you on the transport."

"Ya'll ready for this?" Rex pushed Odds as Cody made his way over.

"Get down with the style, house on the ground! Please when I squeeze, pump to your knees! Who wants to play? I'm in here to stay,ready to take you around the way! So get ready for this. Mind your own biz' cause I invented the microphone biz! No need to sit, cause we're 2 Unlimited! Ready, ready, ready for this!" Odds nudged Echo.

"Feel the base, you just get closer! Be impressed by the words I chose of! Once again kickin' it live, doin' everything yo just to survive! A wall to wall, I think I stand being on stage with a mic in my hand! Bustin' it live to the crowd! The age is 20, I'm from the south!" Echo broke out, doing some cool moves as they made their way to their transport.

"Be a part, break my heart! Get ready for this, mind your own biz! People in the front, show me what you want! And I won't give it in...Get ready for this! We're 2 Unlimited, so people won't you sit? Movin' up and down, dancin' on the ground! Feelin' kinda free; security! House is style that moves you from the ground!" Rex pushed Echo away. Everyone laughed as Echo ran and hid behind Cody. Cody glared at Rex as he shoved Echo into Odds.

"House on the ground, bass in your face! Racin' the place, no time to waste! Feelin' hypnotized, I can see it in your eyes! Feelin' kinda better, put on your sweater! Feelin' like a white, I think it doesn't matter! Super, dope, deaf, and even outrageous! If I was an animal, they've kept me in cages! So get ready for this!" Odds threw an arm around Echo as they both sang.

" Ya'll ready for this?" Rex hopped onto the transport, smiling evilly.


	6. Final Countdown

Cody hopped onto the transport, ignoring the men. He had a bad feeling about today, he just didn't know what. He nodded to Hawk as the Jedi hopped on board and they took off. Echo started to hum a little, then Odds began to sing softly.

"We're leaving together, but still its farewell and maybe we'll come back to earth, who can tell? I guess there is no one to blame. We're leaving ground. Will things ever be the same again?"

Cody shivered slightly as he listened, this was quite creepy.

"It's the final countdown! The final countdown!" Rex joined in, his voice low and mysterious.

"We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall," Echo took up the singing now as the others hummed in the background. "'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all. With so many light years to go and things to be foundz1 I'm sure that we'll all miss her so," Echo nudged Rex, smiling a little.

All of them joined in, including the Jedi," It's the final countdown! The final countdown! The final countdown!"

"It's the final countdown, we're leaving together," Echo faded out.

"The final countdown, we'll all miss her so!" Rex faded out. 

"It's the final countdown," Odds finished, then silence filled the transport. Cody shook his head. Lack of sleep must be making him go crazy. Above him the red light came on.

"Get ready to go, boys!" Cody yelled above the noise as their transport was fired upon. "We all know our goal, so stick close to your partners and get the job done!" 

The men nodded solemnly, checking their equipment. Cody moved to the side of the transport, ready to go. Obi-wan rested a hand on Cody's shoulder," Be safe out there."

Cody nodded," As always, sir."

Obi-wan nodded and as he turned away, Cody caught something in his eyes, but he couldn't place it.

The light turned green and Cody leapt out of the transport as soon as the door opened. Around him was white, on the ground, in the air, even starting to collect on himself. This was Rhen Var, ice planet, barely able to sustain life.

"Clear!" Odds yelled over the com.

"Move out!" Cody called as he made his way towards their target. Hopefully all his men would make it.


	7. Sound the Bugle Now

Cody slowly moved forward, knowing he was alone with his closet man a good thirty meters away. He had an odd number in his squad, so he had opted to not have a partner. He knew any moment now he could run into a droid scout or squad and for some reason that scare him today. He tried to shake off the foreboding feeling, but it was always there.

Something moved in front of him and he froze, gun ready. Everything was quiet, too quiet, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as out of the storm stepped not one but three magna droids.

"I have three magna droids in vector five," Cody spoke calmly as the droids slowly moved around him, their weapons ready. Cody moved back and one of them leapt at him. "I'm under attack!"

The only answer he got was static. Cody shot at the droid, blowing its head off, but he knew from experience that the droid was far from dead and there were still two more. A second one jumped in, tackling Cody. He was able to get his gun around and blow out its chest but not before he felt the burn of the droids weapon on his chest. He grabbed the stick and threw it at the first droid as he struggled to get free of droid number two. It landed true, dropping the droid as the weapon sliced through the droids chest. One down, two to go.

Cody was able to get free of the second droid, but as he stood, droid number three struck. It swiped across Cody's back, slicing though his armor. Cody cried out as he fell. The second droid jumped at him, but Cody got his pistol out in time to blow off its head. Cody turned to the last droid, pistol ready, but the droid kicked it away, snapping Cody's wrist. It grabbed Cody by the neck, lifting him up as one more figure moved out of the snow.

"If it isn't Kenobi's pet clone," Dooku smiled evilly. "I was going to let Ventress play with you, but my droid is having more fun. I think I'll let her have that little brat Skywalker calls an apprentice."

"You won't win," Cody gasped as he struggled to get free of the droids iron grip.

"The same lame lines as your general. Pity, I thought you were smarter than that. Oh, well, what more could you expect of a clone?" Dooku sneered. "Finish him."

With that, Dooku left, leaving Cody and the droid in the middle of a snow storm. The droid dropped Cody as a voice filled Cody's mind," Sound the bugle now, play it just for me. As the seasons change, remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on, I can't even start. I've got nothing left, just an empty heart."

The droid stabbed its one clawed foot into Cody's leg, his red blood mixing in with the white snow. The voice continued to sing," I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me, lead me away... or leave me lying here." 

Cody fought the pain back as he tried to reach one of his men. He realized the voice that he was hearing was his own. Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere. Without light feet I will, stumble in the dark. Lay right down, decide not to go on."

The droid finally moved so that it was over his chest. Cody's entire body hurt and he could see was bleeding from all over his body, but he didn't know where the wounds had come from. A strange voice, not his own, female, filled his head," Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, there's a voice that calls remember who your are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow, so be strong tonight…remember who you are. Ya you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle, to be free once more! Ya that's worth fighting for!"

Cody nodded, grabbing hold of the droids weapon as it stabbed down ward. He shoved it back up, running the other end through the droids chest before he stabbed it through the head. The droid stumbled back, then fell. Cody gasped, he was still alive! He tried to sit up, but fell back as a wave of pain hit him. He was alive, but for how much longer?


	8. Black Horse, Sing My Sailor Song!

Ventress paced back and forth, impatient. Dooku sat not far away, keeping an eye on the screens before him," Calm down, Ventress. You will have your chance to kill the brat."

"You said I could have Kenobi's clone!" Ventress hissed.

"Now, Ventress, are you going to forget everything I've done for you?" Dooku sneered.

Ventress turns to Dooku, pissed as she starts to sing while walkiing towards him,"Well my heart knows me better than I know myself, so I'm gonna let it do all the talking. I came across a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree."

Dooku frowns as he turns to her to say something, but she places a hand over his mouth and leans in close,"I felt a little fear upon my back. He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking." When the big black horse said, "Hey lady!"Said, "Look this way, will you marry me?"

She pushed Dooku back and threw her arms wide as she moved away from him," But I said no, no, no, no-no-no! I said no, no, you're not the one for me!No, no, no, no-no-no I said no, no, you're not the one for me!"

She let her arms fall to her side as Dooku stood, but kept singing,"And my heart hit a problem, in the early hours, so I stopped it dead for a beat or two. But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it, and it won't forgive me after all these years! So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere, with a big black horse and a cherry tree. Now it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy! And now I've got a hole for the world to see!"

Dooku moved towards her, fire in his eyes. She kept singing as she moved away from him,"And it said no, no, no, no-no-no! Said no, no, you're not the one for me! No, no, no, no-no-no-no said no, no, you're not the one for me!

Dooku pushed her into the wall,"No one defies me! I should kill you right now!"

"No!" Ventress screamed, stabbing her lightsaber into Dooku's chest. He stared at her, his eyes wide before his entire body went limp. She fell to the floor, Dooku in her arms as she cried,"Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you're not the one for me! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you're not the one for me! Well I was big black horse and a cherry tree! I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me! Big black horse and a cherry tree!"

Obi-wan smiled as the clones cheered. Before them lay what was left of the droid base. All that was left now were piles of smoking metal remains.

Rex smiled at the men as they sat around a fire, drinking,"So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together, just to sing we love you!" He pulled Ahsoka close,"And if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!"

Odds nudged Echo, making him choke," Racing all around the seven seas! Chasing all the girls and making robberies'! Causing panic everywhere they go! Party-hardy on Titanic!"

Echo, Rex, and Ahsoka joined in with Odds,"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing! Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking! Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing! Come, let us sing the sailor-song! So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together, just to sing we love you! And if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!"

Ahsoka nudged Rex,"Sailorman, you really turn me on! Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on! Girls like me are pretty hard to find, so if you go, I'll kick your Heine!"

The others joined in as they started to dance," Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing! Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking! Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing! Come, let us sing the sailor-song! So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together, just to sing we love you! And if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you!"

Echo turned to Odds, holding up his fists," Now, let's fight!"

Odds just laughed,"Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing! Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking! Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing! Come, let us sing the sailor-song!"

The others joined in, including Anakin and Obi-wan,"So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together, just to sing we love you! And if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you, Oh yeah!"

Odds jumped on top of a box, jsut a little drunk,"I'm king of the world! Woohoo!"

Rex sighed, holding Ahsoka close,"Wow, this was great!"

Anakin laughed as he and Echo leaned on each other,"So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just for you... Yeah!"

Obi-wan sighed, looking over his men. His smile quickly became a frown when he noticed someone was missing,"Where's Cody?"


	9. May It Be

_May it be an evening star_  
_Shines down upon you_

Cody stumbled forward, his legs finally giving out as his chest screamed in pain. He fell to his hands and knees as the storm raged around him. He had no idea how much time had past, only slivers of memory came to him interspersed with darkness. His blood had stopped flowing some time ago, held with in his body by the frozen red crystals all over his body. He looked weakly up at the snow circling around him. Guess this was how it was all going to end. He hoped he had prefomed his duty well.

_May it be when darkness falls_  
_Your heart will be true_

Cody tried to stand again, but fell back down to his hands and knees. Blackness started pushing in on the edges of his vision. He wasn't going to just die like this. Cody clenched his teeth and forced himself to stand, swaying like a drunk man. He stumbled forward a few steps before he fell back to the ground, this time unable to catch himself.

_You walk a lonely road_  
_Oh! How far you are from home_

Cody turned onto his back, staring up at the sky. He thought he caught a glimpse of the sky, but then the darkness swallowed him. All around the still form, snow blew, yet some mystic force kept the snow from falling to heavily on the being.

_Mornie ut lie (darknesss has come)_  
_Believe and you will find your way_

Obi-wan glanced around him as he, Anakin and Rex raced out into the snow. His scanners weren't picking up any life signs, which was worrying him. How long had Cody been out here? Since the army had first crossed blades and rifles with the enemy? Before even that? He could've been out here for at the most, twelve hours. Obi-wan shook his head, Cody was strong. He wasn't just going to lie down and die. Not til he knew his men were safe.

_Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)_  
_A promise lives within you now_

Something stirred in Obi-wan, making him look right. There was something distrubing the snow over there,"Anakin. I think I've found somthing."

"What?" Anakin called.

_May it be the shadows call_  
_Will fly away_

Obi-wan didn't answer, he just sped off towards the disturbance. He could feel someone calling out to him.

_May it be your journey on_  
_To light the day_

Obi-wan broke through the snow to a calm spot near a cliff. A small, humaiod-shaped mound lay in the lee of the cliff, protected from the worst of the storm. Obi-wan hopped off his bike, slowly moving towards the mound.

_When the night is overcome _  
_You may rise to find the sun_

Cody slowly came to, wondering where he was. He was cold and his vision was blurry, but he could see white flying around around him. He sensed, somehow, someone coming towards him. he turned his head to see a figure kneel next to him, something bright in his hand.

_Mornie ut lie (darknesss has come)_  
_Believe and you will find your way_

"Cody?" a voice called and Cody connected the voice to the figure kneeling over him.

"Wh?" Cody attempted to speak, but his body was shaking uncontrolably and his brain was having trouble functioning.

_Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)_  
_A promise lives within you now_

Obi-wan sighed, letting his head fall to his chest for a moment. His friend was still alive, but barely. He took a deep breath in and looked back down at his friend. He was covered in frozen blood, which made it hard to see the full extent of his injuries, but Obi-wan could tell he was in a lot of pain. He carefully lifed Cody up and carried him back to his bike as Rex and Anakin pulled up,"Don't worry, Codes. You're safe now."

_A promise lives within you now_


	10. Hey, Jude, He's Awake!

Obi-wan sat, looking over his datapad to the steady beeping of the machines surrounding the bed next to him. The figure was as still as when they had first brought him in. Obi-wan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Could this be his fault? Could his best friend be in this hospital bed because he, Obi-wan Kenobi, Jeci Master and one of the heros of the Republic, could not solve his love issues on his own? Could Cody have been distracted in his battle because of lack of sleep? Would he ever get those answers. Obi-wan still remembered what Meds had told him before he had left only three hours earlier,"Hopefully, he'll wake up soon or even at all. He's pretty badly beaten up, plus the cold didn't help. He's a fighter, though. He should come out of it."

Obi-wan could still see the lost look on Echo's face as Odds led him out the room. The kid couldn't understand why the one person in his life, the man he saw as his father, the invincible man, was lieing in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. Odds had nodded sadly at Obi-wan as he had led Echo away, telling Echo they needed to get some rest. The bossman would want it.

"Hey, Obi-wan," someone called softly and Obi-wan looked up to see Anakin and Rex standing in the doorway. "Want some company?"

"Sure," Obi-wan nodded to the two other chairs in the room. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we both figured you'd be moping around here and I know Cody would hate to wake up to you looking miserable," Rex chuckled as he sat down.

"You know, it's not your fault," Anakin leaned forward. "He won't blame you and neither will we."

"How can you say that?" Obi-wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's my fault he couldn't focus on his fight."

"You don't know what happened. Maybe he ran into a group of Magna droids or maybe Ventress or Dooku," Rex pointed out.

"Or maybe it was just a few battle droids," Obi-wan looked down at his hands.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better," Anakin sang softly.

"If you want to make him feel better, go for her," Rex urged.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better," Anakin continued to sing.

"We'll all thank you in the end," Rex sat back.

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder, " Anakin nodded to Cody.

"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better," Cody's voice filled their heads, but he remained absolutly still on his bed.

"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin, You're waiting for someone to perform with and don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder," Anakin and Rex began to sing again. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better."

Obi-wan nodded, smiling," So I should just go tell her how I feel?"

"YES!" Rex and Anakini cried.

"Sir," A weak voice said from next to them and they turned to see Cody looking at them, blinking slowly. "I know she feels the same way about you."

"How do you know that?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

Cody attempted to chuckle, but it turned into a cough," You guys aren't the only ones who like to visit me in the middle of the night. Go get her, sir."

"I will," Obi-wan nodded, standing. "Thank you, Cody."

"It wasn't your fault,either," Cody took Obi-wan's offered hand. it surprised Obi-wan how weak his grip was. "I ran into Dooku and a couple Magna droids and something was wrong with my comm unit."

"Thanks, Cody," Obi-wan smiled before rushing out of the room.

Cody looked over at Anakin and Rex, struggling to keep his eyes open," How long...have I been...in here?"

"A couple days," Rex sighed with relief. His buddy was back!


	11. I See Incomplete

Obi-wan raced through the halls, his heart going faster than his feet. He skidded around a corner and ran into Satine. They both crashed to the floor, stunned. Obi-wan got up first, quickly helping Satine up," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you going in a hurry?" Satine laughed lightly. Obi-wan's heart soared at the noise.

I needed to tell you...well that is...um, Satine I...well...,"Obi-wan fumbled with the right words.

"Is it your commander?" Satine grew concerned. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. He just woke up," Obi-wan sighed, a little frustrated.

"See that wasn't so hard to say," Satine smiled in relief. "How about we go see him?"

"Sure. No, Satine, wait," Obi-wan grabber her hand as she started to walk away. "Empty spaces fill me up with holes. Distant faces with no place left to go. Without you, within me, I can find no rest, where I'm going is anybody's guess."

Satine tried to say something, but obi-wan gently laid a finger on her lips,"I tried to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete."

Satine laid her hand on top of his,"Voices tell me I should carry on, but I am swimming in an ocean all alone. Baby, my baby, it's written on your face, but you still wonder if we made a big mistake. I tried to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete."

Obi-wan pulled her close and kissed her, hard, right on the lips. Satine sighed and pulled away," I see you."

Obi-wan smiled back,"I see you."

Satine took his hand as they started to walk down the hall way,"Walking through a dream, I see you. My light in darkness breathing hope of new life. Now I live through you and you through me."

Obi-wan sighed, squeezing her hand,"Enchanting."

Satine giggled,"I pray in my heart that this dream never ends. I see me through your eyes, living through life flying high. Your life shines the way into paradise. So I offer my life as a sacrifice. I live through your love. You teach me how to see."

Obi-wan kissed her hand before singing," All that's beautiful, my senses touch. Your word I never pictured. Now I give my hope to you. I surrender! I pray in my heart that this world never ends. I see me through your eyes, living through life flying high!"

Satine twirls around as she joins in and they sing together,"Your love shines the way into paradise. So I offer my life, I offer my love, for you. When my heart was never open and my spirit never free to the world that you have shown me, but my eyes could not division. All the colours of love and of life ever more."

Obi-wan pulled Satine to a stop just short of Cody's door,"So, do you love me?"

"For ever," Satine smiled, pulling obi-wan to her.

Cody was out cold as Obi-wan and Satine snuck into his room. Anakin and Rex had left, leaving the room silent and dark. It still horrified Obi-wan how horrible his commander looked, but now he had a little bit more color in his face, so he was easier to see against his sheets.

"He looks better," Satine whispered as they sat down.

"It's gonna be a long road," Obi-wan sighed.

"Hey, he has all of us, so it will be fine," Satine squeezed Obi-wan's hand.

"And so will we," Obi-wan whispered as Satine leaned against him.

A small smile crossed Cody's face and he turned his head away from the lovers. Life was finally getting back to normal.


	12. The End

Cody slowly woke up. He'd been in the medical bay for two weeks now and today was the day he was going back to his room. Of course, Meds was going to come check on him and he wasn't allowed to do anything except eat, sleep and a little walking, but it was better than where he was now. Cody groaned a little as he shifted a bit, he was still very sore and he was still healing from frostbite and his more serious wounds.

"He's awake," Cody heard some one hiss.

"No, I'm not," Cody growled as he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

Meds' face appeared above him,"How are you feeling?"

"The same, why?"

"Good," Meds' nodded. "Just making sure after that last surgery nothing serious happened."

"Doc, can I go now?" Cody sat up, hiding a laugh behind a cough at the look of horror on Meds' face.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice anyway," Meds glared at the others in the room.

Cody glared at them all, Rex, Ahsoka. Obi-wan, Satine. Anakin, and Padme,"Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Well, you have been having nightmares the past few nights,"Anakin began.

"I have not! I would remember them," Cody glanced down at his hands.

"You do and you won't tell us what they're about," Obi-wan watched Cody with concern. "I'm half tempted to have Meds keep you here a little longer."

"You wouldn't," Cody's wide eyes starred at Obi-wan, pleading for that not to happen.

"Then tell us about your nightmares," Ahsoka urged him.

"Well...you guys were singing," Cody looked back down at his hands, a tint of red coming to his pale face.

"THat's it?" Rex chuckled.

Cody glared at him,"Yes, it is."

"Those aren't nightmares. We actually have been singing a lot lately," Padme giggled.

"Really?" Cody sounded concerned. "Did me and Rex go sing to Palpatine. Something about it's my life?"

"No, why?" Anakin sniggered.

"Than it was a nightmare," Cody shuddered.

"Let's get you our of here," Obi-wan laughed, letting Cody lean on him as they left the room.

"By the way, where's my blaster?"

THE END

_Songs I Used_

_CHapter 1: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi_

_Chapter 2: Yellow Submarine by THe Beatles and Hamster Dance by The Blue Man Group_

_Chapter 3: I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles_

_Chapter 4: Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond and Life is Beautiful by Vega 4_

_Chapter 5: Ready for This? by 2 Unlimited_

_Chapter 6: Final Coutdown by Europe_

_CHapter 7: Sound the Bugle Now by Bryan Adams_

_Chapter 8: Black Horse and a Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall and The Sailor Song by Toybox_

_Chapter 9: May It Be by Enya_

_CHapter 10: Hey, Jude by The Beatles_

_CHapter 11: Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys amd I See You from Avatar_


End file.
